Two Stools and an Empty Bar
by Hikari Nanase
Summary: Almost two decades have past since the Makai Tournament. Times have changed. People have changed. What happens when Kurama decides to contact Hiei, whom he hasn't spoken to, in all this time?
1. Chapter 1

"Two Stools and an Empty Bar"

Chapter 1

By Hikari Nanase

4/7/2011

NOTES: I was feeling terribly nostalgic and was bitten by an idea. I had to write it down. Please forgive me.

Without warning, he had turned thirty-five. He ruminated over this number, perfectly round and objectively meaningless, as he nursed a glass of wine. Behind the counter he sat at, the bartender was wiping down the last of the used glasses for the night. It was a Thursday, and the hotel had quieted once the witching hour had come and gone. Earlier, there were business men and women in power suits milling about, schmoozing with clients, and courting future ones. In their wake they left small plates with the occasional fleck of bread or cheese on the surface and rumpled napkins thrown aside in haste.

Now, there was just one man at the bar, a man whose delicate features had hardened over the years, and whose red hair had started to sprout its first strands of gray and white hair.

Thirty-five, he mused, such an evil number.

The bartender regarded him with a weak smile. It was the type of grin that tried to be friendly, while at the same time indicated that he would appreciate his customer's leave. Seeing that the man wasn't going anywhere, however, the bartender decided to whittle his time away with small talk.

"Rough day?"

"My birthday."

"Ouch."

The man took another sip of wine. "Yes, birthdays seem to lose their shine after a certain age."

Putting the last of the glasses away, the bartender threw his towel over his shoulder. "Well, you look great if you ask me. I'm forty, and I've been told forty's the new twenty. Wish my joints agreed with that assessment."

He tried to laugh at that remark, but found he couldn't. Instead, a crooked smirk made its way along the corner of his mouth, but that was all.

"What's your name?" The bartender asked.

"Minamino." For a fleeting moment, he was tempted to reveal his real name, Kurama, but decided against it. "Minamino, Shuiichi."

"Well, Shuiichi, either you're gonna tell me what's on your mind, or you're gonna keep us here until dawn. Normally, I'm strict about closing time, but I have a soft spot for customers with a polite disposition and tip well."

"Thank you, I'm sorry. I suppose I should collect my things and call it a night."

"Were you apart of that gala that was here earlier?"

"Yes," Kurama sighed, never having been fond of such company events. "My stepfather owns the computer company that organized this PR gathering. We've recently opened a branch in southern Japan. I've worked for him for a while, since I graduated high school, in fact, and now I somehow find myself as the Director of Finance."

"You don't sound so thrilled."

Kurama ran his hand through his hair, hair that he had cut short in an effort to appear more professional. "I never imagined that my life would become so predictable," he confessed. "I thought it was par for the course for being" - Kurama censored the word 'human' - "an adult. Turns out it's less tolerable than I thought it would be."

The bartender cracked his knuckles and leaned forward. "You, sir, need a vacation."

"I doubt a few days left to my own devices would produce much progress. I wouldn't know what to do with myself," Kurama said with a frown. "In fact, I might grow crazy with ennui. At least work prevents that."

"Then ring up a friend, go somewhere." The bartender was clearly getting a little impatient. Kurama sympathized, but answered honestly.

"Most of my friends are married and have moved on with their lives. We meet every now and then, but not often." Kurama had thought about arranging a casual meeting more than once. However, for better or worse, the members of the Reikai Tentai had matured and moved on with their lives, and Makai had organized its government such that violent activity in the human world was rare and far between. The last time he had seen his old friends was about four years ago, when Genkai passed away.

Now, Yusuke and Keiko were busy with their ramen stand, which had grown quite popular ever since Yusuke had introduced a spice native to the Makai into one of their recipes. Kuwabara, on the other hand, was occupied teaching middle school students – much to everyone's surprise- and spent most of his free time with Yukina.

Then, of course, there was Hiei. Despite being enlisted under Mukuro's military service, he had sporadically paid Kurama visits in Ningenkai. Those visits grew sparser as time went on, and eventually stopped all together. Kurama could not pinpoint when exactly they lost touch, but it occurred with an indistinguishable silence that felt inevitable.

Watching Kurama, the bartender said gently, "I think it's time to go home."

Kurama nodded. "Yes, perhaps you're right."

He drove to his apartment in Chiba. It was modest household with refined taste, but was frequently too quiet. Exiting the elevator to the fifth floor, Kurama walked to apartment number 509, unlocked the door, and carefully set his briefcase, laptop, and shoes to the side. Crossing the foyer into the living room, he threw himself onto his sofa, laid his head back, and gazed at the white ceiling.

Thirty-five years old. Given the growing longevity of humans, especially those of the Japanese, Kurama estimated he had a good fifty-five years to complete before his body succumbed to death and his soul would be free to return to Makai.

He tried to ignore the grimness of his own appraisal.

Though Kurama loved his human mother dearly, he became increasingly aware that she was privately concerned over his personal happiness. He had no love interests to report, nor did he express his accomplishments at the computer company with any overt pride. Shiori tenderly prodded Kurama into venturing out into the dating scene, and he humored her to settle her worries. He found, however, that the strain of keeping up appearances and pretending to be someone he was not with someone new every two weeks was wearing him down. After two months of trying, he gave up completely and sought comfort in peaceful solitude.

The clock on the cable box read 3:07AM. Despite the alcohol in his system and the fact he was somewhat sleep deprived, Kurama was restless. Absently, he wondered if Hiei was awake.

What could it hurt? Kurama thought. The worst thing he can do is hang up on me, and I already know what that's like.

Rising, Kurama moved to his bedroom and opened his desk drawer. Inside was his cell phone charger, which he promptly removed and plugged into the nearest electrical outlet. Rummaging through his drawer again, he found a small chip with a micro-USB drive that was produced in the Makai under Yomi's supervision. He connected his cell phone to both the charger and the drive. The screen to his cell phone immediately flashed, the wallpaper changing from an innocent picture of his mother to a red emblem of demon world.

All demons peacefully residing in the human world received this device after it had been approved by Koenma. It was a means of communicating among the three worlds without drawing attention to one's self. Message orbs, as fancy as they were, would raise too many eyebrows if witnessed by human civilians. Kurama dialed 666#.

The ring tone droned three times before someone on the other end picked up.

"Makai operator services," it was a female. "Please provide your identification number."

"589-260-4430."

He heard the sound of computer keys rapidly typing.

"Youko, Kurama?"

"Correct."

"How may I direct your call, Kurama-sama?"

"Jaganshi, Hiei, please."

"One moment."

More typing. Kurama didn't know why, but his insides were in knots. It was another three minutes before the operator spoke to him again.

"His connection appears to be restricted for security purposes. I'll have to route you to the main line in Mukuro-sama's stronghold. Would that be all right?"

Kurama sighed. Ever since Natsume's rule, Makai had been trending towards more and more bureaucracy. He attributed it to Natsume's anal retentive nature and penchant for tidiness. "Yes, that would be fine."

"Please hold."

The line was ringing again. This time someone else answered, a male.

"Recipient?"

"Hiei."

"Affiliation?"

He paused, unsure of what to say. "…Friend."

A 'click.' Kurama sat up straighter, wondering if he was opening a door he should have kept fastidiously locked. He was roused from his thoughts when his call went through, and there was another 'click.'

"What?" The voice, one he hadn't heard in a very long time, was wonderfully familiar in all its deepness, shortness, and unabashed misanthropy.

"Hello, Hiei," Kurama began quietly, hoping he would be at least a little well-received as he would have been in the past. "I'm sorry if woke you this early in the morning."

For a moment, Kurama thought his line disconnected. His greeting was met with a long silence that he didn't know what to do with. Finally, when it seemed that Hiei had gathered bearings, the fire demon replied in his usual, indifferent manner.

"Kurama."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Two Stools and an Empty Bar"

Chapter 2

By Hikari Nanase

4/8/2011

As luck would have it, Hiei had nocturnal tendencies. He napped in short intervals throughout the day and spent most of his nights and early mornings working on whatever assignment Mukuro deigned to give him. He was at his desk, a large wooden table with claws for feet, when the red light on his phone started blinking.

Looking at the phone, it never failed to gall him just how far Makai had went in replicating some of Ningenkai's technological and bureaucratic systems. Be that as it may, he realized that his homeland was changing into something more domesticated, and he either had to adapt to his environment or die. The second option fancied his interest every now and then, but Mukuro would shrug off his complaints and proclaim them for the melodrama that they were.

All the same, he missed the near-anarchy and autonomy that Old Makai provided. He would come and go as he pleased, and answered to no one if he didn't want to. Not so, anymore. Hiei answered to Mukuro, who answered to the current demon council, of which she was a part of, who answered to the current king of Makai, Lord Kaede, a demon Hiei had never heard of before and never cared to find out about. Ironically, Hiei bitterly realized, he probably would have had more mobility in Ningenkai, save for the fact that he had no means of using demon world currency.

Picking up the headset, he almost felt as if he received a misplaced call when he heard Kurama's temperate voice.

"Kurama," Hiei said. Saying the name alone felt very strange, almost alien to him. He didn't know what else to add.

"Did I wake you?" Kurama's disembodied voice repeated, clearly more than a little self-conscious. Hiei shook his head as if the fox demon could see him, and then came to his senses.

"No," he almost snapped, but forced himself to level. "No, I was awake. Why are you calling?"

He heard a sigh. It was just barely repressed. "As much as this might aggravate you, I confess to no reason."

At that, Hiei rubbed the headache that suddenly assaulted the middle of his brow. "Hn. I doubt that. You never do anything for no reason. I reserve such behavior for the likes of Yusuke and his idiot friend."

"Probably," Kurama admitted. "I suppose I should rephrase that to say, 'I don't _know_ the reason.' At least not entirely."

Leaning back on his chair, Hiei threw his feet over his desk and crossed his ankles. "I can only guess that it was sheer desperation that drove you to call me."

In his apartment, Kurama rolled his eyes and lay in his bed. "You never pass up the opportunity to needle me where it hurts, I see. Even after twenty years."

Hiei did a mental calculation in his head. Though demon years accrued more slowly, the time that had passed took him by surprise. Genkai must have died by now. "You should thank me. Human niceties must be getting tedious."

"I will not deny that."

Hearing that response, Hiei found himself smirking as if he had won a fierce battle. "You're getting sick of Ningenkai, aren't you?"

Even though they were literally worlds apart, Kurama would be damned to let Hiei snatch up an easy victory. "'Sick' is a harsh word," he reasoned. "I prefer the word 'bored.'"

"That's a synonym, fool." For the first time in a while, Kurama found himself smiling. As if sensing his amusement, Hiei noted in a more calm voice, "My anger amuses you."

"Has it never?"

"I thought you had a greater appreciation for my dry observations."

"Go on."

"If memory serves, today- no, yesterday- was your birthday." Kurama stopped smiling, bracing himself for what was to come next. "You're thirty-five years old, without mate, and, like a true human, pitying your own state of affairs."

Ego bruised, Kurama dared to ask, "What makes you think that?"

"You're talking to me."

Despite his better senses, Kurama let the laugh bubble out from his chest. It felt good and refreshing, and in the back of his mind he realized that he missed this sort of banter. But, being a creature of habit, Hiei did not let mirth last long and cut to the chase.

"If you don't know the reason for your call, what inspired it? Especially at this unholy hour?"

In an effort to dissemble, Kurama retorted, "You should talk. What are you doing up?"

Naturally, Hiei didn't quite take the bait. "Reviewing stupid proposals. I'd have an easier time deciphering piss in the wind than reading Enki's pitiful excuse for hiragana. You're hedging my questions, by the way."

At that point, there was nothing else Kurama could do but throw in the towel. "Couldn't sleep," he confessed. "Around one or two, a stranger offered me sage advice. He said I should call a friend and go on vacation."

Tossing the papers he was reading aside and standing up, Hiei paced his quarters with the phone cradled between his should and his neck. Passing his kitchenette, he poured himself some tea which he warmed with his hands. "Vacation? What the hell is that?"

"Time off," Kurama explained. "From work, that is. At first I thought I might find myself at loose ends if I had done so here, in human world, but it occurred to me…" He paused. "It occurred to me that a brief holiday in the Makai might do me good."

Though he ended his sentence there, Hiei surmised the rest of it. "You need a place to stay."

Kurama winced. He was hoping to introduce the idea with more subtlety. "Well, assuming I even _decide _to take a break-"

"-I have an assignment for the next three days. Mindless crap." Hiei interjected as he set down his tea and eyed the calendar pinned to the wall. "How long?"

"I don't know. A week or two. I will have to check with my stepfather. All this is just speculation, mind you."

"Hn. Typical."

The conversation appeared to die there, and Kurama mentally grasped at straws in an effort to resuscitate it. Sensing Kurama's growing discomfiture, Hiei spared him any further embarrassment by ending the call all together.

"I'll speak with Mukuro. It shouldn't be a problem. We have extra suites in the stronghold; otherwise we can find an open lodge in the local area."

"Sounds like a plan," Kurama agreed.

"Call me in three days."

He hung up. No goodbye or any such affection commonly shared between friends. Kurama turned off his phone and set it on top of his nightstand.

"Shit."

It was the only word that could succinctly sum up the situation he had impulsively created.

When the sun rose in the Makai, tinting the sky its familiar shade of blood red, a knock on Mukuro's door echoed throughout her chamber. Only one person would have the audacity to request her presence this early in the morning, but being an astonishingly patient demon, she calmly answered the door. As she suspected, Hiei waited on the other side, fully dressed and with his hands tucked in his pockets. She invited him within and summoned a servant to prepare them breakfast. They sat across one another at a table situated before a window, and watched as the sun crawled its way up.

"I see. Well, it was only a matter of time. A fox can only stay out of trouble for so long before getting anxious." Mukuro said as she set down her knife and fork. She waved her hand to indicate to the servant that she was done with her plate. It was taken from her promptly. "I take it you'd like to request some leave time as well?"

"I don't know. In fact, I'm not sure what it is Kurama seeks to do here. A lot has changed, and I doubt he'll find whatever it is he's looking for." He finished the last of his bread and eggs, then waved off his plate as well.

"You seem convinced he's looking for something."

"Foxes are always looking for something."

"To _steal_." Mukuro clarified. "What do you plan to do once he gets here? You're hardly the same yourself. In fact, you've cleaned up quite nicely."

"I'm no host," Hiei groused, annoyed that Mukuro poked fun at his slightly improved manners. "When he comes here, I'll leave him be. Kurama's resourceful; he'll figure out some way to entertain himself."

Mukuro raised one of her eyebrows. A moment later, she chuckled. Hiei scowled.

"I fail to see what's so funny."

"Please, Hiei. No need to be terribly serious." She leaned back on her chair and eyed her subordinate with a knowing smile. "We both know the politics you currently find yourself embroiled in is driving you mad. Of course, you're very good at fulfilling your missions and hiding your displeasure in my presence. I do appreciate that."

"Hn." The fire demon crossed his arms defensively. "You were the one who put me up to this."

"I thought you required a push; something to keep you busy while you thought about what you wanted to do next," She replied. However her tone became more serious as she continued. "When we first met, I advised you to reassess what you wanted to live for. I stopped your journey from being cut short, but now your journey is no more organized than an ant trail that has been rudely blown upon."

"I appreciate the poetic imagery, but get to your point."

"You haven't reassessed your goals. You're going about the motions with no plan for tomorrow- no different from your friend Kurama, I'm sure." When Mukuro paused, Hiei could tell that she was making a careful decision. At last, she said, "I think a change of pace is order."

"No," Hiei immediately objected. "Though I despise most of it, I don't want to stop working."

"Suit yourself," Mukuro sighed, undaunted by Hiei's reaction. "You are free to change your mind if you so choose."

Rising from his chair, Hiei nodded curtly out of respect and took his leave. Mukuro glanced out the window, shaking her head . "You don't even know it, but you're going to steal him, aren't you, Kurama?"

After a brief conversation with his stepfather, who was more than pleased at the prospect of Shuiichi going out for some R and R, Kurama called Shiori and informed her of his intended departure. Like her husband, she was thrilled, and relieved, that her son was going to invest on personal time. He left her with his contact information, and then gave Hiei a call as promised.

Hiei greeted him on the phone in his usual manner. He explained that there was a guest suite available, and that Kurama would be able to stay there for however long he wished. As generous as the offer was, Kurama assured he wouldn't trouble Mukuro and her military for more than fourteen days. Hiei agreed to meet him at Tokyo Park at noon.

Packing all the basic necessities, plus his laptop in the event he needed to stay in contact with work, Kurama placed his hands on his hips and silently double-checked that he had everything he needed. Satisfied with his quick and thorough work, he took a shower, but paused before the foggy mirror when he stepped out.

Though his arms were still strong, they had developed a soft outer layer that his mother affectionately explained away as a sign of the "Thirty and Over Club." His stomach, he groaned, was in worse condition. Thanks to years of sedentary work in an office, where most of his movements were limited to spinning around on his computer chair, his abdominal muscles had been reduced to little more than tender flesh.

"I am not going to hear the end of this," Kurama sighed in defeat. Too late to change his plans now, he swallowed his vanity and grabbed his bags.

As Kurama entered the park, he moved deeper and deeper into the adjoining forest in search of Hiei's ki. Before long, he sensed that the fire demon was to his left, but before Kurama could speak, Hiei beat him to it.

"You stopped training."

Closing his eyes and willing tolerance into his being, Kurama glanced in the direction of the voice. Hiei was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed. To Kurama's slight envy, the fire demon didn't look like he had aged at all. He did note, however, that Hiei's choice of dress had changed. He wore what appeared to be a uniform, similar to the kind Kurama had worn when he allied himself with Yomi. Beyond that, there was something in Hiei's generally cold eyes that seemed tired and mildly despondent.

The moment was broken when Hiei abandoned the tree and approached Kurama with critical discernment. "You've literally gotten soft."

If disgust could drip, it certainly did from Hiei's voice.

"Thank you," Kurama said flatly. "You look great too."

As he stood still, Hiei walked around him and stopped immediately from behind.

"What the hell happened to your hair?"

"Thank you again," repeated Kurama. "I see yours hasn't changed one bit."

Hiei completed his circle around the redhead and peered at his face. Not too fond of being an object under a microscope, Kurama defiantly looked away. A slight grin tugged at the corner of Hiei's mouth.

"Well," he seemed to have decided, "at least your eyes are still the same."

With that being his last words, Hiei led Kurama to the open portal he had created.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Two Stools and an Empty Bar Ch. 3

By Hikari Nanase

4/9/11

The journey through the portal was quick and relatively silent, but the trek to Mukuro's stronghold would take about an hour on foot. Normally, silence between them was of the comfortable sort, but now Kurama felt out of place and found himself mentally scrambling to make small talk.

"How is Mukuro?"

"Well."

"And you?"

"Well enough."

Sighing, Kurama realized that asking questions wouldn't work. He needed to illicit Hiei's curiosity if he wanted to start putting cracks in the ice.

"Yukina is living with Kuwabara now."

The fire demon visibly stiffened, no doubt in displeasure. "How is she?"

"Quite happy, from what I gather. They live together in Genkai's temple, although, the last we spoke, I believe they were planning to find a new place to stay."

To his surprise, Hiei nodded with what appeared to be understanding.

"I imagine it's not easy for Yukina to live where her previous caretaker has died."

Kurama blinked. "How did you know?"

"Math," Hiei replied. "Where are they staying now?"

"I don't know. As I've said, the last time we spoke they were only planning it."

"You haven't spoken since?"

"No."

The usually stoic face Hiei wore broke into a minute frown. "When did you last speak?"

"Four years ago." For whatever reason, saying it felt more unreal than knowing it.

"That's a long time in human years," Hiei acknowledged. "What about Yusuke?"

"Same."

At that, Hiei stopped walking. Kurama walked on a few steps forward before turning around. Hiei had his arms crossed over his chest. "Why?"

Indignant, Kurama pointed out, "You're hardly in the position to be accusatory. You were the first to break contact with any of us."

"I'm a moot point," Hiei said stiffly. "With our missions over, I had nothing to gain by staying. Beyond that, I have no interest in human social gatherings."

They continued walking again. Kurama adjusted the bag slung over his shoulder. "That might be true, I can't speak for you. However, we were very disappointed when you didn't come to our first get together at Genkai's beach. We did everything we could to contact you, but with no success."

Based on the look in Hiei's eyes, Kurama thought that the fire demon simply didn't believe it. Again, he asked, "Why?"

"You were a member of our team. I know this might be hard for you to understand, but that day felt… incomplete." Kurama glanced at Hiei, who seemed at a loss for what say. "I realize you feel such emotions are a weakness, but I'd have to disagree. The dynamic of our retired team wasn't the same without you."

"Hn." His response was half-hearted. "If the team has broken apart, whom do you talk to?"

"My family and my coworkers."

"In other words, no one ," Hiei bit out. "Why didn't you call me before now?"

Kurama was slightly taken aback that the fire demon had expected him to keep in touch. "I assumed, as had everyone else, that you preferred to be left alone."

There was nothing for it. Hiei shook his head. "They assumed correctly. I didn't think 'they' included 'you.'"

The stronghold, an enormous and beastly transport vehicle that resembled a parasite, was now within sight. They picked up the pace, both realizing that should this conversation continue, it wouldn't get any prettier.

"We're here," Hiei announced. The door from the back of the vehicle lowered into a platform. Hiei and Kurama climbed over it and entered.

As Kurama had expected, the vehicle was as gruesome in appearance on the inside as it was on the out, if not more so. Though his former self would have regarded the giant eyes and lips on the walls with mild disgust, his present self made a point to keep his cringe hidden from all observing eyes.

They passed several guards, who merely nodded in greeting, and ascended a spiral staircase. Hiei led them to a pair of doors just down the hall. With a quiet politeness Kurama was not yet accustomed to, Hiei opened the door and held it open for him. Entering his guest quarters, Kurama was pleased to find that the furnishings were quite elegant, and that the walls had none of the disturbing protrusions the common areas had.

"Your living room," Hiei directed to the immediate area flatly. He then raised his arm to point to the right, "Your kitchen." He pointed straight to another pair of doors. "Your bedroom and personal bathroom are within. Guest bathroom to the left."

"Lovely," Kurama said with a smile. Suddenly, there was a knock. They both turned to find Mukuro standing beneath the threshold.

"Welcome," she greeted with unexpected warmth. "Do you like your accommodations?"

"They are more than perfect," Kurama replied, remembering to bow slightly as he spoke. "Thank you for having me as your guest."

Mukuro smiled. "The pleasure is mine." She then turned to Hiei. "We will be at the capital in about thirty minutes. I will meet you in the Council Chamber at two."

"Understood."

"You should join us, Kurama," Mukuro invited. "I believe you'll find our council meeting quite interesting."

Not wanting to be rude by intruding on government business, Kurama bowed again and declined. "Thank you for the invitation, but I don't want to be discourteous and get in the way of the other council members' meeting."

"You needn't worry about that," she replied. "I've already spoken with the council members. Most of them welcome your presence."

Nodding to the both of them, she turned on her heel and left. Kurama chuckled.

"She's always two steps ahead, isn't she?"

Hiei, for his part, couldn't help but appreciatively smirk. "I'd say three. How else do you rise to power?"

When they arrived at the capital, Kurama followed Hiei out the platform door while Mukuro had taken her own private exit. Studying the opulent buildings, the clean streets, and the peculiar peacefulness that surrounded them, it dawned on Kurama that people weren't the only things that changed with time.

They entered the central building, whose high-vaulted ceilings and pristine marble floors reminded Kurama of the Tokyo courthouse. Climbing one of the two flanking staircases, Hiei once again led them to their destination and opened the doors to the Council Chamber.

The Chamber was a large, circular office with a round table situated at the center it. Seeing the seven distinguished chairs surrounded the table, Kurama immediately concluded that this was where the council members sat. A few feet behind the round table was an elevated panel that encircled it. The panel had six chairs, each directly behind one of the council member seats. The only exception was the council member chair directly in front of the double doors. Kurama followed Hiei up and behind the panel. Hiei frowned when he reached his seat.

"What's wrong?"

Not answering the fox demon, Hiei pressed one of the buttons at the dashboard before him. Within a minute, a side door opened, and a female demon with four arms and purple, spider-like eyes entered.

"Hiei-sama?"

"Umeko, please get another chair. We have a guest today."

"Yes, sir."

She immediately retreated and returned a moment later with a second seat. Umeko situated it beside Hiei's.

Kurama was about to sit down, when Hiei grabbed his arm. "Don't sit. Not yet."

The main doors opened again, and three demons Kurama never expected to see entered.

It was Jin, Chuu, and Suzuki.

Out of respect for the chamber, the three demons didn't say anything, but all smiled brightly and waved at Kurama as they found their panel seats and stood, waiting. A minute or two later, Shura entered and took his place beside Jin. He had matured drastically since the first Makai Tournament, and was the spitting image of his father. Of course, this was baring the fact Shura only had two ears and perfect vision. Shura acknowledged Kurama with a curt nod. Kurama nodded in return.

A sixth demon entered, one Kurama did not recognize, and at last all of the chairs behind the panel had someone standing behind it. Umeko entered from the side door again and stood at a small desk with multiple computers and keyboards on it. The desk was stationed separately from the round table and the panel. Kurama assumed Umeko was some kind of secretary.

At last, the double doors swung open, and all seven Council Members walked in single-file. Kurama could not stop from grinning.

Touya assumed the council member chair immediately before Jin, Shishiwakamaru before Suzuki, Natsume before Chuu, Yomi before Shura, Mukuro before Hiei, and another demon Kurama did not recognize before the panel member who had entered last. Enki closed the door behind him and sat at the chair with no panel member immediately behind it. Once all the council members were seated, the panel members sat down. Kurama followed suit.

Putting on his glasses, Enki cleared his throat.

"Mukuro, Chair of the Department of Inter-World Security."

She dutifully raised her right hand. "Present."

"Masaru, Chair of the Department of Commerce."

"Present."

"Touya, Chair of the Department of Justice."

"Present."

"Natsume, Chair of the Department of Infrastructure."

"Present."

"Yomi, Chair of the Department of Science and Technology."

"Present."

"Shishiwakamaru, Chair of the Department of Food and Health."

"Present."

"Enki, Speaker of the Council." At that, he sniggered. "Obviously, I'm here. Second Chairs?"

All the panel members, including Hiei, responded simultaneously. "Present."

"And, finally, Secretary Umeko, who will be taking minutes."

"Present."

"Before we begin," Enki spoke. "I'd like to introduce our special guest, Kurama. He will be sitting in on our meeting today, and hopefully he might be able to contribute. Umeko, where did we last leave off from our last meeting?"

Using her four arms, Umeko rapidly browsed her computer documents. "Last week, we began our discussion with Shishiwakamaru-sama, regarding demons that require human flesh for sustenance. Touya-sama had presented the possibility of obtaining human flesh from human inmates on death row. Yomi-sama concluded that this idea would be a reasonable solution, and Mukuro-sama expressed concerns regarding the process by which we transport live humans from Makai without drawing attention. Mukuro-sama was the last council member to speak before we adjourned our meeting at four in the afternoon."

"Thank you, Umeko. We will now commence our meeting."

Everyone pulled out a pad of paper and a pen from beneath the table or panel. Hiei, Kurama noticed, was already yawning.

"As I was saying from our last conversation," Mukuro started, "the problem we have is transport. We would require a large number of demons who either appear human or can take the form of a human to work in Ningenkai prisons. What's more, these demons cannot have any affinity for human flesh, otherwise our security will be completely compromised."

Shura pressed a button at his dashboard. A green light in front of him flashed on. Enki noted it.

"Second Chairman, Shura."

Shura turned off his light. "Father has developed a handheld device that can change memories. It's very similar to the abilities of Hiei-sama's jagan. We can use this device to make humans hire our demon agents within their prisons."

Matsura shook his head warily. "I'm not sure. That's stepping into Reikai jurisdiction. Can you imagine all the red tape they'll stick on us once we send them this kind of proposal?"

"Reikai is _made_ of red tape. We already knew that," Yomi argued. "The point is, unless we can develop a solution, we will continue to have problems with the black market, and Reikai has been on our backs to end that issue for years."

"Speaking of," Shishi chimed in. "Will inmates on death row be enough to satisfy our demons? As it is, the death penalty has been banned from numerous developed countries, save for the United States."

"God bless, America," Yomi joked. The council members laughed.

Drawn into the conversation, an idea struck Kurama. Borrowing Hiei's paper and pen, he wrote to Hiei: 'crematories and closed-casket funerals.' Raising an eyebrow, Hiei turned on his light.

"Second Chairman, Hiei."

"What about crematories and closed-casket funerals? Will they be enough to supplement the food supply?"

"Hm," Matusra rubbed his chin. "That's a good idea. Procuring them should be significantly simpler."

"I have my reservations," Natsume frowned. "I draw the line at interfering with the dead."

"Don't be so humane," Matsura snorted.

"There is no shame in paying respects to those who have died," Mukuro reprimanded. "Perhaps there is a way to compromise."

The meeting continued on in this fashion, each council and panel member throwing out ideas and trying to refine them. Hiei turned on his light every so often to call an idea stupid and then briefly explain why. Though his approach was more than a little cynical, it served to swiftly filter out the bad ideas from the good ones.

"Then it's settled," Enki concluded, raising his papers before him. "The current proposal is as follows: We, official representatives of Makai, will obtain human flesh from three sources: Number one, human prisons. We will require our demon agents to pass a competency test both in Makai and in Reikai to become a prison plant. Humans on death row will be transported to Makai alive and will be sold fresh on the market. Number two, closed-casket funerals. We will again require our demon agents to pass a competency test to become funeral parlor plants. Human flesh will be separated from the bones, which will remain in the casket, and the flesh will be shipped in frozen form to Makai. To mimic the weight of a human body, our demon agents will add the appropriate weight in the construction of the requested coffin. Finally, number three, crematories. In following with the procedures of the previous resources, human flesh will be separated from the bone and chemically preserved rather than frozen. The bones will be cremated as expected, and the requested urn will be weighted according to the weight of the deceased." Setting down the proposal, Enki made a cursory glance at the council members. "As usual, I will require all of you to review the fine print before we send the documents to Lord Kaede. Turn in your notes in three days. I will make the necessary revisions and send the second draft to each of you. Once the proposal is to everyone's liking, we'll forward the documents to Lord Kaede, and hopefully he will approve." Enki took off his glasses and stood up. "Meeting adjourned!"

They stood and filed out the doors, the council members exiting first. As soon as everyone was out, Kurama was ensconced by Touya, Jin, Shishi, Chuu, and Suzuki.

"Kurama!" Touya exclaimed. "So good to see you again, it is!"

"Likewise," Kurama replied.

"'Ow is ole Yusuke?" Chuu asked. "Reckon he's settled down by now, that funny bastard. Did he fine'ly bite the bullet and put a ring on his lovely little Sheila?"

"I haven't seen him recently, but he's great. And yes, he's married. He has a son now, five years old."

"Amazing," Touya joined in. "If he's anything like his father, their home must be a disaster zone."

"Somehow, Keiko manages. I don't know how she does it."

"How about you?" Suzuki asked. "What are you up to these days? I see you're wearing a new hairstyle."

"Well-"

Hiei stood aside and watched silently as Kurama conversed with the others. Even Yomi approached once Touya and his friends had disbursed. He commended Kurama for his ideas, noting that he saw Kurama pass a note or two toward Hiei during the meeting. When they found themselves alone again, Hiei and Kurama trekked back to the stronghold. Instead of returning to Kurama's guest room, however, they entered Hiei's quarters. Like Kurama's room, it was sparse but refined. As the door closed behind them, Hiei immediately opened the tight standing collar of his coat. Before he could settle any further, Kiren knocked on the door.

"Here are your copies of the minutes taken and today's proposal as written by Enki." Hiei reluctantly took the documents from Kiren and closed the door again. Crossing to his desk, Hiei listlessly threw the documents upon its surface. He proceeded removing his coat where he had left off.

Ever curious, Kurama walked around Hiei's desk to examine the documents. On top of the pile was the proposal. Kurama held it up, but found it difficult to read. He tried bringing the paperwork closer to his eyes, but his ability to read the text didn't improve.

"I must need glasses."

"No," Hiei replied, "it's every bit as impossible to read as it looks."

Kurama winced. So this was the dreadful hiragana Hiei had spoken about. "I'm sorry."

"Hn." He threw his coat across the back of the living room sofa, and then sat down while rubbing his temples. Kurama approached the fire demon, a little concerned.

"Are you all right?"

"I hate my job," Hiei said bluntly. "And I hate this uniform."

Kurama sat down next to him, keeping his distance just in case. "So why do you do it?"

"Same reason you do yours," Hiei sighed. "Money."

"You could always steal, you know." When Hiei didn't say anything, Kurama felt queasy. "Don't tell me they've outlawed stealing."

"No, but they've put a cap on it. Anything worth over half a million enki is illegal." Hiei turned his head and cracked his sore neck. "Besides, I'd rather not resort to that kind of dishonorable behavior. At least not anymore."

Kurama studied Hiei, noticing that this was the first time since they met today that the fire demon seemed to be opening up. Sensing Kurama's gaze, Hiei turned to him.

"Are you hungry? We can have dinner in the mess hall."

"Sure."

The mess hall was spacious and housed five long tables and about a hundred smaller tables scattered around. The actual cafeteria was flush against one of the walls. Kurama and Hiei took their trays from the beginning of the cafeteria line and perused the options. Kurama stopped short at the sight of an organized arrangement of bowls filled with something he never expected to find.

"_Salad?_ In _Makai?"_

Hiei rolled his eyes, placing a bowl of soup and a plate of grilled fish on his tray. "Shishiwakamaru insisted upon it. He claims that it's important for demons to take care of their skin and diet."

Laughing lightly, Kurama took one of the salad bowls and two pieces of onigiri. "And you agreed to this?"

"Of course. I didn't want to spend anymore of my time listening to lectures about fiber and bowel systems. If we implemented the availability of vegetables quickly, we could move onto something more important and Shishi can shut the hell up."

Kurama laughed a little harder, and the two demons took a seat at one of the small tables. "That meeting was very impressive. So civil and organized."

"It's the bane of my existence," Hiei growled as he dug into his fish.

"Yes, I can see that. But you must take some pride in the fact that you're helping Makai become, as they say, a 'better place.' How are the council members decided?"

"Sub-tournaments every three years," Hiei explained. "After the winners for each department chair have been determined, the chair members select two demons to duel for the right of the second chair."

"Who did you duel?"

"Kiren."

Ah, Kurama thought, that would explain why Kiren reported to him. "Well, I think you're doing a great job, even if you don't like it."

"It's only the bureaucracy that bothers me," Hiei amended. "Everything else is tolerable." He paused, clearly wanting to talk about something else. "You said Yusuke has a son?"

Kurama wiped his lips with a napkin and set his finished bowl aside. "Oh, yes. I forgot to mention him to you earlier. His name is Kei. He looks like Keiko, but he's definitely got his dad's attitude."

A very small smile, one that almost looked like one of pleasure, appeared on Hiei's face. "He must be a lot of trouble."

"You should come to Ningenkai sometime," Kurama ventured. "Perhaps we can pay them a visit."

Hiei didn't reply, and from then on Kurama and Hiei finished their meals in silence. The fox demon felt a little more at ease with Hiei's company, and hoped that the next few days would gradually improve. Pulling Kurama out of his thoughts, Hiei spoke up.

"I overheard you decline Touya's invitation to a sparring session."

Embarrassed, Kurama didn't deny it. "Indeed. In my condition, he might kill me without meaning to."

"We're sparring tomorrow."

Unlike Touya, Hiei's tone was not a friendly invitation, but a demand. Kurama absently ran his hand through his hair, anxious about Hiei's decision. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"What's wrong? Scared?"

This time, there was a rather menacing and mischievous grin crossing the fire demons lips. Kurama had seen it many times when they were in the Reikai Tantei, and the smile never really boded well for the individual at the receiving end of it.

"No," Kurama answered with determination. "Simply out of practice."

"All the more reason to spar with me," Hiei countered. "I must train my division of the army anyway. What else are you going to do with your time? Garden?"

It had been a long time since Kurama traded particularly sharp barbs with Hiei. Unused to the practice, Kurama visibly withdrew. The fox demon's reaction, however, did not escape Hiei's notice. The fire demon sat up and leaned over the table.

"Kurama," Hiei spoke again, in a voice that was as benevolent as he could muster. "You need to take care of your human heart. At this rate, you will have trouble climbing two flights of stairs in ten years."

Peering at Hiei, it occurred to Kurama that Hiei had not only studied his outer physical condition, but his inner physical condition as well. With the jagan, any respiratory and cardiac problems, however small, could be detected. Realizing that this was truly for his own good, and that Hiei expressed his concern for him in his own cantankerous way, Kurama finally agreed.

"You're right. Tomorrow, then."

Hiei escorted Kurama to his guest room, where he wished the fox demon good night and reminded him to meet outdoors at ten in the morning. After taking a shower and preparing for bed, Kurama wondered, not for the first time, if he would be able to survive tomorrow, much less Hiei's ruthless comments.

He smiled despite himself. Whatever reservations he had, Kurama strangely felt calm. Perhaps the bartender was right. He had been long past due for a holiday.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"Two Stools and an Empty Bar"

Chapter 4

By Hikari Nanase

4/21/2011

NOTES: My apologies for the inconsistent updates. I am currently working on a novel, and I don't want to allow the production speed of this fanfic to surpass the speed of an original piece. I realize this is a shameless self-plug, but if you're interested in finding out about my novel and when it will be done, it would mean a lot to me if you would subscribe to my blog at bettyvine on wordpress (the link is available on my profile). Among other things, my blog also focuses on politics, writing, and bar/restaurant recommendations. Author's notes on this chapter are at the end.

After helping himself to breakfast in the mess hall, Kurama exited the stronghold to meet Hiei for sparring as planned. The fire demon was observing his division of Mukuro's army, all of whom were in pairs and practicing their battle techniques. When Kurama approached Hiei, Hiei nodded and called out to Kiren.

"Take over for me. I won't be far off. If there's any trouble send a messenger demon to find me."

Kiren crossed his right arm over his chest. "Yes, sir."

Hiei grinned, and turned to Kurama, whose heart skipped a beat in anticipation for whatever punishment Hiei thought fit to put him through. "Follow me."

He led the fox demon past the training field and into a neighboring forest. They stopped at a clearing surrounded by trees, and Hiei looked around, deciding if this area would be appropriate. "No one can watch us here," Hiei said. "That's good."

Kurama instinctively raised his arms in a martial arts defensive position, while pulling his right leg behind him in preparation to either kick or flee. Hiei, however, chuckled.

Though Kurama usually appreciated the sound of Hiei's laugh, he wasn't at all amused when it was directed at him. "What's so funny?" He bit out.

"We are not sparring. Not yet."

"So what are your plans?"

The fire demon narrowed his eyes, and his smug grin curled into a most annoying smirk.

"Try to keep up with me."

With that, Hiei flitted away. Kurama swung his head up to catch Hiei landing upon an overhanging tree branch before leaping off in a black blur. The branch had trembled beneath Hiei's weight, causing leaves to rain on top of Kurama's head. He plucked a twig or two out of his hair.

"Wonderful."

He took off running.

Despite not having trained in years, Kurama's senses were still sharper than a human's. He could easily see Hiei's movements and had no trouble following him. The catch, however, was his ability to keep up. It was about after an hour of giving chase that Kurama noticed something strange. Whenever he found himself slowing down, Hiei would slow down marginally as well, so as to force Kurama to keep running instead of giving up. If he weren't drenched in sweat and feeling as though his thighs were on fire, the fox demon would have laughed.

Another hour passed before Hiei blurred before him and stopped with both hands tucked in his pockets. Kurama skid to an abrupt halt. It was all Kurama could to do to keep from colliding with the still composed fire demon. Panting and trembling slightly, Kurama hunched over with his palms on his knees. He could feel a river of perspiration dripping from the tip of his chin.

"If you were going to force me to jog," he gasped. "I would have appreciated a warning."

"Hn. What fun would that be?" The fire demon cocked his head to side curiously. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm going to die."

"Excellent," in an eye blink, Hiei withdrew his sword. "Just what you need!"

Kurama heard the high-pitched sound of the sword cutting through the air. Without even thinking about it, he ducked and flipped over, narrowly missing the sword's edge. Had his hair been longer, he would have lost several strands.

"Looks like you can still back flip," Hiei commented. "Clearly, you are not a lost cause."

And so they spent the remainder of the day in this fashion, with Hiei on the offensive and Kurama dodging, blocking, and running. The soreness from running earlier eventually disappeared and was replaced with an emotional high. Kurama immediately recognized it as a spike in adrenaline.

At last, when he felt that his ki was strong enough, Kurama withdrew a seed. "Rose whip!"

The seed instantly sprouted into a red rose, which grew into along vine barbed with thorns. He whirled the whip around, ensnaring Hiei's blade with it. But the fire demon refused to let go. He pulled back, grounding them in a tug-of-war.

"Is this all you have, Kurama?" Hiei taunted as he pulled on the hilt of sword even tighter. "I expect more from you."

That was when the look on Kurama's face changed. It was replaced with a cold, but excited expression that only appeared whenever he was cornered and ready to show his teeth.

"Be careful for what you wish for, Hiei." He plucked a single blade of grass from the ground, and used his demon powers to grow the blade into a machete.

Hiei looked pleased. He recognized the weapon. "Ah, from when we first met."

"You remembered," Kurama smiled. "I'm touched."

Raising his free hand, Hiei summoned black fire and launched a blast at the center of the taut rose whip. The whip snapped in two, and Hiei freed his sword from the vines in a single swipe. He was about to run at Kurama, but the fox demon had beat him to it.

_Clang!_

Hiei blocked Kurama's machete just as it came down before his face. He forced Kurama back, but the fox demon lunged forward again with a parry and two strikes.

_Clang!_

They squared off with one another, finally eye to eye as their blades grated and sparked. It seemed that they were to be locked in this position for hours, when they heard a whistle blowing in the distance. Distracted by it, Hiei lowered his sword, and Kurama did the same.

"What was that?"

"Kiren is calling for the troops to reconvene inside the stronghold. Training is over for the day."

Kurama glanced at the sky. It was already sunset. He did not realize how late it had become.

"I suppose we should start heading back," he said with a touch of regret.

"We are not subordinates," Hiei said flatly. "We can do whatever we damn well please."

"As great as that sounds," Kurama replied, "I do confess to some exhaustion. I know I will be feeling all sorts of pain tomorrow morning."

"Hn." Hiei appraised Kurama's condition. He was flushed and his clothes were sweat stained, but beyond that he looked quite well, all things considered. "There's a lake nearby."

He re-sheathed his sword and set off walking. Kurama wordlessly followed as Hiei led them deeper into the forest. Before long, the air had gotten cooler, and Kurama could smell the distinct scent of algae and fresh water. Hiei pulled back a curtain of reeds and nodded for Kurama to continue ahead of him. Kurama walked through, and was struck by a rustic beauty that can only be found in secluded parts of Ningenkai.

"Amazing," he breathed.

The lake was deep and seemed almost endless as it stretched beyond what Kurama could see. It reflected the sunset, which had begun emitting dazzling rays of orange, fuchsia, and violet. Around the lake were more tall-growing reeds and rocks that had been smoothed by the water's tides.

Hiei joined his side. "I come here to be alone."

"Yet you're showing this to me."

The fire demon didn't answer that. Instead, he walked toward the lake's edge, sat down, and removed his mud-caked boots. He lowered his calloused feet into the cool water, and closed his eyes at the small pleasure of relief.

Feeling silly for still standing, Kurama removed his shoes as well. The water felt marvelous.

They sat in silence, watching as the sun lowered passed the horizon. Kurama almost felt like taking a nap, when Hiei spoke.

"Happy birthday."

He nearly tipped forward into the lake.

"I'm sorry?"

"Happy birthday," Hiei repeated softly. "I had neglected to tell you earlier."

Confused, but happy to be greeted with a sentiment that Hiei traditionally found meaningless, Kurama rubbed the back of his neck in mild embarrassment. "Thank you."

Not looking at him, Hiei reached into his cloak and withdrew a small, brown envelope. Between two fingers, he held out the envelope to Kurama. Surprised yet again, Kurama just stared at it. Hiei scowled.

"You're supposed to take it, fool."

"Pardon me for not being accustomed to receiving gifts from you," Kurama retorted playfully. Reaching over, he snatched the small token from the fire demon's grasp.

"Don't get used to it." Hiei shot back, but there was no venom in his voice.

Kurama snickered. "Don't worry. I don't plan too."

The envelope was light. Whatever was inside it must be very small. Kurama flipped the envelope's flap. Palm open, he then turned the contents over. A single seed, shaped almost like a star, tumbled into his hand. Kurama held the seed up between his thumb and index finger.

"I've never seen anything like this."

"That's because the plant's near-extinct." At Kurama's raised eyebrows, Hiei elaborated. "I found this in the borderlands. They say it's called the Moirae flower. When you care for it, the flower tunes to your emotions and ki. In ancient times, demons would keep this flower by their door or window, where it can detect if someone approaching is friend, foe, or family."

The name of the species sparked Kurama's memory. Although he had experience with many kinds of flora, he had never handled a Moirae. "I've heard of this flower," he mused. "The petals turn yellow, purple, and red respectively."

"I don't know what the neutral color is," Hiei added. "I've been told it's clear, like glass."

This was, indeed, a very thoughtful birthday present. It crossed Kurama's mind that Hiei must have found the seed a long time ago, when the borderlands were first established and were deemed off-limits to Makai civilians. The creation of borderlands was a project Mukuro had set into action years ago, in an effort to preserve the demon world's natural beauty in light of the government's modernization.

" Thank you," Kurama said sincerely. "A very unique gift. Worth millions, I gather."

Hiei shrugged, not seeming to care about the seed's monetary value. Apparently his lust for such things waned over the years. "Hn. I thought if anyone could save this species, it might be you." He lifted his feet from lake and stood. He held his hand out to Kurama, who took it as the fire demon helped him up. "Perhaps you can bring this plant back to the Makai," Hiei continued, "where it can thrive again."

Kurama tucked the seed into the breast pocket of his shirt. He felt the seed pulse lightly as it sensed its owner's heartbeat.

"Perhaps."

To be continued…

AUTHOR'S NOTES: In naming the flower, I wanted a word that indicated destiny or fate without sounding too hackneyed. After some quick research, I found "Moirae." Moirae, Moerae, or Moirai, depending on where you read on it, all refer to three Greek apparitions that determine the course of a person's life . I thought this would appropriate as Kurama's character is currently in the prime of his life and is at another crossroads in deciding where his life should lead.


	5. Chapter 5

"Two Stools and an Empty Bar"

Chapter 5

By Hikari Nanase

5/8/2011

NOTES: A Jikininki is a demon from Japanese mythology.

The following four days were spent in a similar fashion: Kurama would wake around nine in the morning, wash-up, and head for the mess hall for breakfast. After a quick meal of eggs, sausages, and bread, he would then walk outside the stronghold to meet Hiei for their sparring session. Much to Kurama's surprise, his muscles had toned relatively quickly in a short period of time. Though he still had a small hint of love handles of sorts, his abdominal muscles were reappearing, and it was all Kurama could do to not jump in the air in triumph.

While his stamina left something to be desired, it had been improving in small increments due to the fire demon's merciless training. Before long, he would be able to close the distance between them and flit from tree to tree. However, Kurama estimated he needed at least another full week of running before he reached his athletic peak- for his age and his human form, at least.

His evenings were spent peacefully in his quarters, where Kurama would catch up on leisurely reading and treat himself to a quiet dinner. Like clockwork, Hiei would knock on his door before inviting himself in, pouring the both of them a glass of wine or some other spirit native to the Makai. They would share one another's company in moderate silence, and every now and then Hiei deigned to talk.

The companionship, Kurama found, was not wanting, and by the fourth night the fox demon realized how oppressively quiet his apartment in Chiba was. That evening, Hiei had come in earlier than expected with a plate of food in hand. He sat across Kurama in the living room and they had dinner with a side of light banter.

"What do you do?" Hiei had asked. "In Ningenkai? Do you still work for that human stepfather of yours?"

"Yes," Kurama had answered as he sipped his tea. "Not much has changed, although I take care of finances now."

"Finances."

"Money. Corporate money. I have to watch out for any variances in our expense reports. Basically I stare at spreadsheets with small numbers written over them all day."

"I don't envy you," Hiei threw his napkin on his finished plate. "Do you like it?"

The fox demon didn't immediately answer. At length, he had decided to come clean. "No… God, no. I'm not a masochist."

"Hn. The price for roof and bread."

"Don't get me started," Kurama groaned. "My stepfather's company is doing well, but the general economy is in the tank."

"Do tell. I'll submit the council a list of human world policies as example of what to _not _enact. In less than a year we will be even more superior."

"Your dark sense of humor knows no bounds."

Hiei stayed in his quarters longer than his usual hour, apparently determined to finish the bottle he had brought in. It was two in the morning before Hiei bid Kurama good night, and by then the full effects of the alcohol landed Kurama in bed without him remembering how he got there.

When the following morning arrived, Kurama was pleasantly surprised to find he had no hangover. After a quick shower, he threw on pants and buttoned his shirt, depositing the Moirae seed into his left breast pocket. The Moirae seed Hiei had given him was to remain as close to him as possible. After making use of Mukuro's extensive library, which the demon lord had generously offered to him, Kurama learned that he had to keep the seed at his own body temperature for several days to induce the sprout to emerge. The seed pulsed warmly against his skin, vaguely reminding the fox demon of a little bird getting ready to hatch.

Heading outside, Kurama raised his arms over his head and stretched. Hiei approached him from behind and stood beside him.

"Ready for today's scrimmage?" Kurama asked playfully, but Hiei didn't seem to be up for game.

"No," the fire demon said. "Not now."

He glanced at his friend in disappointment. "We aren't training today?"

Hiei shook his head. "I want to show you something."

When Hiei didn't care to elaborate further, Kurama shrugged and followed Hiei down a dirt path. They hiked along the path until the terrain became rocky and difficult to surmount without slipping. After about an hour, the terrain grew increasingly sheer, and the two demons were forced to climb upwards. The fox demon's biceps and hands ached from strain of hoisting himself up without any rope or other apparatus, but he had to give Hiei credit for not flitting to the top of the basin and choosing instead to climb alongside him.

The fire demon reached the top first and surveyed the land on the other side. Kurama soon caught up with him, and gasped at sight below.

Within the basin was a lush valley full of trees and speckled with all sorts of colorful flora Kurama hadn't seen in years. The air smelled fresh and bracing, and a large river ran in between all the greenery. In the distance, Kurama could see the other side of the basin, where there was another wall of mountainous range.

"These are the borderlands, aren't they?"

Hiei nodded. "Mukuro created the basin with an energy blast, in effect making almost a natural barrier. Because these lands are restricted, criminals like to come here for whatever illicit activity they wish to complete. It's been a pain and a half trying to keep them under control."

"What kind of activity has been transpiring?"

"Smuggling and murder, mostly. It's not safe at night, but between the two of us it's of no concern."

Kurama raised one of his eyebrows. "We're staying here tonight?"

Smirking, Hiei placed his right foot over the ledge. "I thought you liked camping?"

With that, he fell over the cliff side, flipping and jumping his way down at a rapid pace. It would take hours for Kurama to climb down the way a human would, and he decided against his better senses to follow Hiei's example.

He placed his foot over the ledge, and tilted his weight over until he felt gravity did the rest.

Hiei was already waiting for him at the bottom of the basin. With several well-calculated hops and flips, Kurama made it down safely as well.

"I can't believe I survived that," Kurama huffed as he turned around and looked back at the great height he had just descended.

"You never lost your talent," Hiei commented. "You were merely out of practice."

Hiei led them beneath a canopy of leaves, the sunlight from above poking through the uncovered spaces in between. A deer several yards away was grazing on grass, but froze upon the sound of their approach. The doe stared at Kurama directly in the eye before she lost her nerve and bolted. Kurama watched her bound away with effortless grace.

"The ecosystem here is marvelous," Kurama observed. "Mukuro was wise to think of preserving it."

"On occasion, we allow healers to enter the borderlands to gather herbs and other medicinal items. Usually we have a soldier accompany them to make sure they don't do anything else."

The fox demon knelt down to examine a root rising from the earth. He held the delicate plant between his fingers before releasing it. "The soil is so moist and fertile. I'd love to dig my feet into it."

"Then why don't you revert to your true form?" Hiei suggested.

"I doubt my Youko side can resist the temptation to steal all these plants. Good luck explaining that to your employer."

Hiei frowned. "I meant your _fox_ form, Kurama."

Kurama gave Hiei an incredulous look. "My clothes will fall off."

His friend tried not to sigh with impatience. "Hn. You never struck me as shy."

"Well, I'm not an 'expositionist' either," he retorted.

"It's just me. What do you care?"

Looking around them, it occurred to Kurama that Hiei's suggestion was too good to ignore. He didn't know when he'd get another chance, and opportunities like this were rare as it is. "All right, but when I transform back I'd prefer some privacy."

Closing his eyes, Kurama concentrated on centering his ki. In his mind's eye he saw a brilliant ball of green light pooling into an orb within darkness. As the orb grew larger, the color shifted from green to gold. Hiei stood aside, more than an a little curious to see what Kurama's pure fox form looked like.

Energy crackled in the air, forming into powerful lightning that streaked across the crimson clouds. Wind blew in an almost cyclone formation around Kurama's body. His hair flew up and turned silver, and his clothes fell down in a rumpled heap as his stature shrank. Kurama's hands morphed into claws, while his arms shortened and grew silver white fur. His knees bent backwards and his feet elongated, and a giant tail burst from his tailbone and split into four smaller tails.

Hiei held up his hand to shield his eyes from the surge of energy. Through the whipping winds, he could barely see the silhouette of the fox demon, standing proudly on all fours. When the ki gradually dissipated, Hiei blinked away the dust from his eyes.

The fox barked in greeting. Unlike human world foxes, Kurama's bark was more of a hair-raising shriek than a mere 'yip.' Kurama sauntered around Hiei and affectionately brushed his tails across Hiei's nose.

The fire demon sneezed.

"Charming." Hiei muttered. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go do whatever it is foxes do on their free time."

Kurama barked again, cheerfully this time, before leaping away and disappearing into the thicket of the woods. While Kurama enjoyed chasing after rabbits and other indigenous wildlife, Hiei sat at the bottom of a nearby tree trunk and laid back. He watched with mild amusement as Kurama explored the borderlands with his nose, dug holes in the ground, and wagged his many tails in open pleasure.

Satisfied that his friend was busy amusing himself, Hiei closed his eyes and took a much desired nap. It wasn't until evening emerged that Kurama returned to the sleeping fire demon with a dead rabbit hanging from between his teeth. He called out to Hiei with three short barks. Hiei's eyelids twitched before opening, and his irises quickly readjusted to the dimming light.

A gold aura surrounded the four-tailed fox, and the aura shifted from gold to green as Kurama transformed back into his human body. He stood before Hiei, naked.

As promised, Hiei honored Kurama's request for privacy by looking away. Reaching out to the pile of garments next to him, Hiei unblushingly handed Kurama his clothes. After a brief moment punctuated with the sound of soft rustling, Kurama finally spoke.

"I caught us dinner," Kurama said with a touch of pride. He held up the dead rabbit by its ears.

"I can see that." Hiei stretched and cracked his knuckles while rising to his feet. "I'll get the fire going."

"Naturally," Kurama joked. "Who needs a bottle of kerosene and a box of matches, when I have you?"

The fire demon swiftly gathered dry wood and created a makeshift pit. With carefully measured ki, he created a modest flame using his index and middle fingers and set the wood alight. Being a good cook, Kurama skinned the rabbit and roasted it over the open fire. Though surviving out in the wild was something most humans reserved for adventure, demons considered it the best type of lifestyle one could have.

The rabbit was gamey, and required numerous chews before the meat could be properly swallowed. Kurama threw a polished bone aside and eyed his friend curiously. "Hiei," Kurama began, "are you happy here?"

The fire demon scowled. "I'm home, aren't I? There's nothing more I can ask for."

"I suppose so." He tore off another leg. "Recently, I've been wondering if things had been different."

Hiei picked food from between his teeth with a twig. "How?"

Shrugging, Kurama looked at the night sky. "If I had chosen to reclaim my life as the Youko- if I had decided to leave Ningenkai and my mother- would I be different person?" He shook his head at the thought. "No, I couldn't leave Shiori behind. I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her."

"You can't stake your entire life on one person," Hiei argued, but he refrained from expressing any disdain. "That's a fool's mission."

"I know," Kurama sighed. "I don't regret my choice, not exactly, but I feel as though I've made a mistake along the way."

"Mistakes can be rectified."

"Only if you know what the mistake is."

"Your mistake was -_ is _- being selfless. Do what you want for once. Leave your human mother to live your own life. You're no longer a child, and your mother can't possibly be a greater idiot than the oaf with a flashlight for a sword. Surely she's noticed that you're a man, and have been for years now."

Kurama balled his hands into an indignant fist. "First, I take offense on your comparing my mother's intelligence to that of Kuwabara's-"

"Hn. That was harsh. Statement retracted-"

"-Second," Kurama plowed on, "I have no desire to cause my mother any kind of pain. No matter how old someone is, that person will always be a child in his mother's eyes. Even you know that."

Studying the miserable look on Kurama's face, Hiei chuckled derisively. "You came here to unwind, and here you are, in the most secluded area of Makai, winding yourself up over things far away or long in the past." He snorted and shook his head. "Sometimes I don't understand you."

The fox demon silently admitted to himself that his friend was right. Nevertheless, there was a twinge of urgency that was nagging at the back of his head, and he simply did not know how to address it. "I want to stay in human world, but feel like I need to do something about my life before it gets away from me. Some days I just don't remember. They're indistinguishable from yesterday and the day before that. Don't you feel that way sometimes?"

"Always, but I don't think it's any concern. Unlike your human body, I have thousands of years ahead of me. Plenty of time to think about what to do next." Hiei paused. "Maybe too much."

Finishing the last of his rabbit, Kurama wiped his hands along the sides of his jeans and laughed. "Well, this conversation is pleasant."

"You started it."

"Mm. Guilty as charged."

They cleaned up the camping grounds by burying the rabbit's bones in the dirt. The remainder of the night went without any more serious talk, and was instead characterized be sarcasm and dry wit. Kurama absently wondered if Yusuke would have enjoyed camping with them, and Hiei responded that the evening simply wouldn't be the same.

"If it makes any difference," Hiei said after a long beat, "Your company is appreciated."

For whatever reason, those modest words made him smile. "Likewise... But perhaps we can see Yusuke and the others sometime soon. Seems wrong to be on vacation and not pay them a visit."

"Do whatever you please," his friend replied. "Just don't drag me into your silly escapades."

"That sounds like a challenge,"Kurama teased.

"Don't play with fire," Hiei warned. "You might singe your tail."

They camped under the stars with no blankets or any such supplies. The air was lukewarm and very inviting. Hiei slept upon a tree branch from above while Kurama curled into a comfortable coil on the ground below.

In the middle of the night, a prickly sensation poked at Kurama's his chest. It was uncomfortable enough that it caused the fox demon to awaken. Reaching into his pocket, Kurama withdrew the Moirae seed. It had sprouted.

Rubbing his eyes, Kurama strained to focus on the flower. He froze.

The tiny petals that had blossomed were dark purple, almost black. Kurama sat up.

"Hiei!" He whispered urgently. "We're not alone!"

Leaping from the tree branch, Hiei landed on the ground with one knee on the grass and his sword withdrawn. Not moving, they both strained their ears to listen for the intruder. Soon they were able to hear the stomach curdling sound of crushing bones.

"Care to join me for a second course?" A gravelly voice rasped before another loud _crunch_ filled the air.

Glancing behind them, they discovered a monstrous looking demon perched on a stone. He had a long nose, frail, almost frog-like limbs, a distended belly, and large, bulging yellow eyes. The demon could have been human if he were a corpse from the bubonic plague. The putrid stench he carried with him certainly would have been appropriate as well. In his knobby hands he held what appeared to be a half-eaten appendage of an unfortunate human.

"A Jikininki," Kurama murmured.

"D-class demon," Hiei added. "Child's play."

Sniffing the air, the Jikininki eyed Kurama up and down ravenously. "My, my, aren't you pretty and fresh?"

He licked his crooked, black teeth with his large, slimy tongue. Saliva dripped in oozing dollops on the grass. The grass was reduced to mulch, as if it had been in contact with acid. Kurama cringed.

"I'm flattered, but I'm afraid I'm not on the market." Pulling out a rose, Kurama swung his arm around. "Rose whip!"

The tip of Kurama's whip wrapped around the human arm the Jikininki was about to finish eating. With one clean swipe, Kurama pulled the arm from the demon's grasp.

"Oi!" The demon yelled. "It's rude to steal!"

"And it's also rude to play with your food!" Hiei yelled from above, his sword careening downward. The Jikininki jumped away, but not before losing an arm of his own. He shrieked at the pain.

"Not so fun when it's your own body parts, is it?" The fire demon goaded.

"You look terribly lopsided," Kurama added, "Let's make you match!"

Swinging his whip again, Kurama brought down his weapon with a loud _crack_. The demon dodged the blow, but a neighboring tree was not so lucky.

"Careful, Kurama!" Hiei hollered.

"I know: 'you're worried about the trees.'"

Recognizing the quote, Hiei glowered. "Even when he's not around, Yusuke has a big mouth!"

They chased the demon across the forest, slashing their weapons two and fro while resisting using too much of their powers for the sake of preserving the borderlands. The Jikininki jumped and swung from tree to tree like a one-armed ape.

"This is ridiculous!" Kurama shouted. "Fuka enbu-jin!"

A burst of thorns and petals exploded from Kurama's palms. They fired at the demon like bullets and drew blood like tiny knives. Agitated, the demon batted the petals away with his palms, only to lose two fingers in the process.

"The angrier you make me, the hungrier I get, you tasty piece of flesh!"

Opening his mouth, the Jikininki dislocated his jaw and released his enormous tongue. The tongue, which seemed to have a life of its own, encircled Kurama in a python-tight grip. Gasping for air, the fox demon struggled to break free.

"Kurama!" Hiei sprinted forward with his sword at the ready. "Let him go, you goddamn toad!"

He attempted to slice the demon's tongue in two, but the demon merely lifted Kurama higher from the ground. The Jikininki laughed. "What's wrong? Don't want me to have this lovely creature all to myself?"

For whatever reason, the demon's provoking gave Hiei pause. Kurama screamed. The demon was secreting more saliva, and the acid was burning his skin. "Hiei!" Kurama shouted. "Hiei! Cut off his head!

Shaken out of his thoughts, Hiei twirled his blade and threw. The sword flew up and spun like a propeller, cutting away at the demon's body until it pierced through his shriveled neck and fastened him to the tree trunk. Purple blood sprayed everywhere. Yowling in agony, the Jikininki's tongue unraveled from around Kurama's body. Now free, Kurama fell down and landed safely on both feet. The demon's chopped legs and disemboweled body lay scattered about him. Only the decapitated head remained hanging on the tree.

"Everything that eats eventually gets eaten," Kurama said grimly. "Even something as delicate as a flower needs to devour."

With his thumb, Kurama flicked a single seed at the demon's head. In an instant, the Jikininki's head exploded and was replaced with a growth of blossoms. Hiei stared at the flowers with silent appreciation.

"Hn. I don't appreciate having my sleep interrupted." The fire demon turned to Kurama. "Are you all right?"

"Never better," Kurama replied, dusting off his cloths.

After a cursory assessment of Kurama's condition, Hiei took his word for it and gestured to the basin wall. "We should head back. It's almost dawn at any rate."

Glancing at the sky, Kurama nodded. "So it is. What will we do about this?"

He waved his arm toward the unrecognizable pieces of flesh lying on the ground.

"Report the incident to Mukuro. I doubt Reikai will have anything good to say about this."

Climbing up and over the basin was easier the second time around. The previous battle left Kurama's blood pumping, and he hardly noticed any complaints from his joints or muscles. Indeed, the climb felt more like play than rigorous training.

It was along the path, however, that the fire demon couldn't help but notice that Kurama was beaming.

"You're smiling." Hiei pointed out.

"Yes." Kurama looked back at the borderlands where he had helped dispatched an errant demon for the first time in years. "It seems I missed that as well."

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

"Two Stools and an Empty Bar"

Chapter 6

By Hikari Nanase

8/21/2011

NOTES: Author's notes and disclaimers at the end of this chapter. Also, I apologize for the three month delay in updates. In addition to focusing on my novel (now on chapter twenty!), I came down with bronchitis in late July and it has taken me some time to recover. If anyone is still reading this, thank you for your patience and support.

They returned to Mukuro's stronghold and briefed her on what had occurred in the border lands. The right corner of her lip twitched up in mild displeasure, and she politely dismissed Kurama before inviting Hiei into her chambers to inquire about the details. As he walked along the corridors to return to his guest room, Kurama stretched his arms and yawned like a satiated cat. He had forgotten what it was like to walk the ground on all fours and make use of senses other than sight- scent, taste, touch, and hearing – that were ten times more powerful when he was a fox than when he was a human.

A finger of pleasure had curled at the bottom of his belly when the pads of his feet touched the forest floor, and with every crunch of leaf giving beneath his weight, his ears wondered at a most natural melody – _crickle crackle, crickle crackle_ - and his nose breathed in all the bittersweet dust that flew up as he walked.

And, to his unexpected delight, a foolish, low-class demon had awakened a dormant hunger: an appreciation for the violent beauty of the hunt.

He took a shower and wiped the fog off his mirror. His eyes, which were once dull in color, now had that familiar spark of mischief and cunning. His muscles, which had softened, returned to their familiar curves and chisels, though some angles were still tender with age. His face, however, remained much the same, and it occurred to him that he missed Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina greatly. He wondered at the dichotomy of his nature- to at once seek out adrenaline and passion with Hiei, and to need the warmth and laughter of the others.

He stepped out to the living area, half dressed in jeans with a damp towel draped across his narrow shoulders. There was a knock at the door. Kurama glanced at his flower. The petals had turned bright yellow. Hiei stepped in. Kurama gestured toward the gift his friend had given him.

"It's lovely, isn't it? Reminds me of _Zinnia Elegans_. They're native to Mexico, so I've read, though they've been cultivated in North America in later centuries."

"Hn." The fire demon had nothing to say save for expressing his disinterest in basic botany.

Making himself right at home, Hiei threw himself onto the sofa and mounted both legs, with one of ankle crossed over the other, on top of the table before them. Kurama sat beside him, and his nostrils flared at the scent of fire demon's sweat. He smiled. Hiei always smelled like charcoal and ember.

"Do you know what the zinnia flower means, Hiei?"

"Of course, not," Hiei scoffed. "You're being rhetorical."

"Mm, yes," Kurama admitted, but carried on. "The flowers represent the memory for old friends, especially absent ones. You're supposed to give them to people you miss."

Hiei didn't exactly scowl, but his face hardened. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing," Kurama sighed. "Although, I think it's time I see Yusuke and the others."

Silence passed between them fleetingly, and the fox demon assumed Hiei was examining his intentions three to four steps ahead of the actual execution. Inevitably, of course, the fire demon chose to voice his indifference.

"Do what you like," Hiei replied at length. "You know I won't stop you."

"Not exactly," Kurama paused, and Hiei immediately knew the words to come before they were even spoken. "I'd like you to come with me."

At that, Hiei almost laughed. "You must be out of your mind. I doubt my presence will be well received."

"You don't know that," Kurama replied. "And you don't know that you'll dislike their company either."

Hiei pinched his nose bridge, a new habit he had apparently developed since working for the Council. "You are so stubborn, it's infuriating."

"I thought that's what you liked about me?" Kurama grinned cheekily.

"Only when I'm not the target of your misguided determination," Hiei qualified. With a sigh, Hiei laid the side of his head against his fist, and added, "Fine. I'll go."

"Really?" Kurama said in surprise. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be. I admit I'm kind of disappointed."

"If I must go, I won't give you the pleasure of victory."

The fox demon rolled his eyes.

"Must everything be a battle with you?"

His friend grinned cheekily in return. "I thought that's what you liked about me?"

As soon as Hiei departed his quarters, Kurama picked up his cell phone, scrolled through his address book, and held his breath. Strange as it was, the sound of the dial tone made him more nervous than the prospect of an impromptu visit from Yomi. Someone picked up.

"Moshi moshi?"

He recognized that voice. It was a little musical and a little exasperated, but now slightly older and deeper in tone.

"Hello, Keiko, is Yusuke home?"

"Kurama-san!" He could see her eyes going wide on the other side of the line. "Yes, yes, just a minute."

He listened as Keiko hollered for her husband, which was immediately followed by a clamoring of noises that were nothing if not domesticated. By the time Yusuke got the phone, he was breathless.

"You're shitting me."

Only Yusuke could use such words with genuine affection. It was infectious. Kurama chuckled. "Pardon my language, but no shit."

Yusuke laughed. "What's going on, man? It's been what? Four years?"

"Actually, I'm in Makai for a much needed visit. I've taken some time off work, and Hiei was kind enough to provide me with room and board in Mukuro's stronghold."

Yusuke snorted.

"Vacationing in Makai. Hiei hosting. The world's run amok."

Kurama ran a hand through his hair. He wondered what Yusuke would have to say about his haircut. He cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, it's been a while since I've seen the tantei together. I was wondering if you were open to meeting this weekend. Of course, I understand if you're busy-"

"-Are you kidding me? Jesus, it's been way too long. No, that sounds great! I'll ring up Kuwabara. I'm sure he's looking for an excuse to not grade papers this week. Kids are such assholes these days."

Kurama mentally toed around the open invitation to remind Yusuke that he wasn't exactly a shining student either. "You keep in touch?"

"On and off. You know how it is. Hey, I'll call you back in, say, an hour or so? We should have our plans straightened out by then."

"Never would have pinned you for the organized type, Yusuke."

"Yeah, me neither. Parenthood messes everything up. Call you at three my time! Ja!"

To Kurama's surprise, Yusuke called, as promised, at three in the afternoon. Impressed, Kurama set aside the book he had been reading and didn't let his cell phone ring a second time before answering. "I'm not so sure if I'm speaking to the real Yusuke or not. You're actually on time."

"Ha! You have no idea… Keiko whipped my ass into shape." There was the faint sound of pages turning, and Kurama wondered if Yusuke was actually using a daily planner that Keiko had forced upon him. "So, how about this: tomorrow, Saturday, we meet at Genkai's temple and have a barbeque at the beach. If you could bring some food, that'd be great. Kuwabara and Yukina'll meet us there at five. Shizuru might tag along too."

"Perfect. I look forward to it. And Yusuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm bringing an old friend."

"Sure! The more the merrier." Yusuke paused. "Ugh, I can't believe I said that."

"You sound like a happy father." Kurama commented, then added, a little envious, "_and_ husband."

Even though he wasn't beside Yusuke to see it, he knew Yusuke was blushing with pride.

"Yeah, becoming a total square is the price you pay. Worth it, though. See you tomorrow!"

He hung up. Tomorrow was much sooner than he'd anticipated seeing the others. If he wanted to be on time, and Kurama was nothing if not punctual, he and Hiei would have to set off for the portal first thing in the morning. Using the intercom system, Kurama buzzed Hiei and apprised him of his plans. With a predictable 'hn,' Hiei conferenced Mukuro into their conversation. Not the least bit surprised by this latest development, Mukuro allowed her Second in Command two days of leave, provided, of course, that Hiei give Yusuke a small package on her behalf.

The following morning, they set off, Hiei banishing away his uniform in exchange for more familiar garb: black shirt, black pants, four belts, and newer, albeit identical black cloak. Kurama mused on whether or not he could convince the fire demon to wear something a little less, inconspicuous, but he knew better than to take the risk.

The moment he set foot inside a human grocery store, Hiei knew it would be a revolting day. He kept his hands in his pockets and his eyes on his boots, grudgingly following Kurama around the market like a sullen child. Kurama, for his part, calmly pushed his cart forward as he perused the meat and vegetables. He lowered a bundle of corn into his purchases.

"You lied to me," Hiei growled.

"I did not," Kurama returned, suppressing the urge to laugh.

"You lied through omission," the fire demon specified. "You said we would be going to the temple. You didn't say anything about-" he looked around him in disgust. "-dragging me along for this nonsense."

"Stop whining."

"I am not whining. I do not whine. I am criticizing."

"Semantics." He found a particularly tempting package of ribs and put several of them in the cart. "Look, you can wait in the car or you can make yourself useful. It's your choice, Hiei."

Near snarling, for the last thing he wanted was to sit in Kurama's car like a faithful dog, Hiei held out his hand. Kurama gave him half the shopping list. Hiei quickly skimmed it.

"You owe me a drink. A _hard_ one," said Hiei.

"I don't doubt it."

The fire demon flitted away from sight and returned sporadically to deposit the groceries. Though Hiei threw each item with utter disdain, Kurama noted that he didn't have to do this at all. If Hiei wanted, he could have left for Tokyo Park, as he used to when he was on probation, instead of either of the options Kurama had presented. When Hiei returned with the last of the shopping, Kurama couldn't ignore that annoying whisper of guilt.

"I was joking, you know," Kurama said. "Half joking, at least. I could have met you at the park or at the temple if you wanted."

Hiei, however, suddenly seemed calm. He grabbed the cart by the front and pulled it toward the nearest cashier. "Kurama, if you want me at your side, say it. You don't have to trick me into it."

For whatever reason, Kurama felt his heart thud heavily against his chest. He watched, nearly dumbfounded, as Hiei unloaded the cart and placed the items in the conveyor belt as if it were nothing unusual for him. He watched Hiei's face. It was blank, but there was the slightest furrow in his brow that looked disturbingly like disappointment. When the last of the purchases was scanned, Kurama came to his senses and quickly withdrew his wallet.

Outside the market, he pushed the cart toward his car and opened the trunk with the remote.

"Thank you, Hiei," Kurama said, although he wasn't sure what exactly he was thanking his friend for.

"Hn, don't ever expect me to do it again." Hiei, of course, thought he meant the groceries.

They drove to Kurama's apartment where Kurama parked in the underground garage. Out of habit, he attempted to carry as many bags as he could at once. He almost dropped one, when Hiei swiftly caught it.

"Here," Hiei commanded. "Give me two of those."

It caught Kurama by surprise how nice it was to have an extra set of hands. Normally he would have to make one or two extra trips to the car before completely unloading his trunk. It was a minor inconvenience that never struck him until now.

He led Hiei to the elevator, and from the elevator to his apartment. Finding his keys, he opened the door and held it open.

"Thanks," Kurama repeated.

"Again? For what?"

"Helping me with the bags."

Hiei shook his head. "Gratitude for common sense? Humans have strange etiquette." He set the groceries on the kitchen countertop and immediately set off to examine their surroundings. "This is your home?"

"Yes. Not what you were expecting?" Dipping his hands into each bag, Kurama took out the items for he had bought for himself, most of which consisted of instant curry or frozen meals. A brief thought passed through his mind that if he returned to this diet, and it appeared that he would, he would lose the muscle he had worked hard to regain.

"I imagined it would be brighter and have more plants." Hiei pushed aside one of the blinds. The apartment faced north and barely caught any sunlight.

Kurama merely shrugged. "It's close to work, and I'm not home long enough to take care of any gardening. By the time I leave the office, it's usually dark out."

"Sounds less than ideal."

"It's not bad. It's life. It's normal."

Hiei gave him a look that told him he didn't believe those words. Other than that, his friend didn't deign to comment further.

The apartment had all the basic necessities he had come to expect in Ningenkai. There was a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom with an en suite bathroom, a closet, and a living room. There were bookshelves with books that looked like they were aching to be reopened, and picture frames of Kurama's human family. Beyond that, there was not much else, save for a small, low-maintenance cactus that the fox demon clearly couldn't resist caring for.

"No wonder you don't sleep at night," Hiei murmured.

"I'm sorry?" Kurama failed to hear him.

"Nothing." He perused the bookshelf and found a large, dusty album. Opening it, Hiei immediately recognized the accursed photos that Botan had taken years ago. Most of the images came as no surprise, but he was taken aback when he came upon a photo of himself and Kurama overlooking the ocean. Hiei was sitting precariously in front of the breakwater, upon a tetrapod, while Kurama stood on the other side, wearing a pink shirt, and leaning casually against the breakwater wall. While Hiei's expression was less than thrilled, Kurama's smile was peaceful and content. Neither of them knew this moment would be the last time they would see one another. The photo had faded and yellowed like the memory itself.

Kurama loomed over him from behind and snatched the album away. He shut the book without emotion.

"Time to go."

It was early evening when Kurama and Hiei climbed the stone steps to Genkai's temple. Away from the city, away from the lights and noise, it was a place that even Hiei had to admit was always welcoming, and the memories of Yukina's smile and the tear stone she had given him began to resurface. They clawed at his mind, unrelenting and unforgiving, and Kurama's words, 'too long, too long' echoed with bitter force.

For a moment, he thought himself a fool and wanted to run away, but his feet were rooted to the ground, and Kurama had a warm hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place with no effort.

Kurama knocked on the sliding door. They heard footsteps quickly approach, and the door slid open with zeal. Yusuke stood at the other side. He still looked like a troublemaker, but the beginnings of crow feet at the corners of his eyes told them that the inner fire had been tempered with time.

"Ho-ly fuck. It's short stack!"

Before Hiei could provide an adequate derisive reply, a tan and white dog came bounding from behind Yusuke and barreled at Kurama.

"Whoa! Nyako-chan, what's with you girl?" Yusuke pulled the Shiba Inu back by her collar and forced her down. "Sorry, she's usually nice to strangers."

"Hn. Your dog can smell Kurama's kitsune scent beneath his human body," Hiei explained. "Clearly she still has her hunting instincts."

"Don't worry about it," Kurama assured with a humorous smile. "I used to drive my neighbor's German Sheppard crazy."

"Didn't know that." He appraised Hiei with his eyes and glanced between him and Kurama. He seemed just a little concerned, but he put on his game face. "Well, everyone's out back. Come on, in."

He helped Kurama with one of the bags and led the way through the temple and out to the backyard. Yukina and Botan were playing with a small boy that Hiei immediately deduced as Yusuke's son. Keiko and Shizuru were preparing a salad on a wooden table, and Kuwabara stood over the grill, battling a stubborn match that refused to light.

"Damn it," he swore. "I hate these cheap things! Urameshi, why don't you have torch like other people?"

"Kicking it, old school, Kuwabara. Come on, you know I used to smoke. Anyway, check out who we got here. You won't believe it."

At once, everyone looked up at Yusuke, and it was clear they couldn't decide between cheering Kurama's arrival or swallowing from Hiei's surprise visit. Only Yukina got up from the grass and approached him with a smile and formal bow. She then moved closer to embrace him lightly, and Hiei felt compelled to return her hug with one arm, however awkwardly.

The gentle exchange was enough to break the ice. The others stood or moved to greet him and Kurama.

The little one, Kei, scampered in and around the long legs of the adults and came to Hiei first. The fire demon sensed that Keiko was growing wary, and with good reason, but ignored the compulsion to insult her. She was Yusuke's wife, and that spoke for the woman's virtues.

"Who're you?" Kei asked brazenly. "A demon? You _look_ like a demon."

"Kei," Kurama broke in, "This is Hiei. A friend of mine."

"Friend, huh? So what's you're power? Bet it's not cool like my dad's."

Hiei lifted one of his eyebrows, then glanced at Yusuke. Yusuke gave him a cocky little smile, one that Keiko tried to squash with an indignant poke of her elbow against his ribs. But the sound of Kuwabara's battle with a book of matches distracted him, and it seemed as good a reason as any to put Yusuke's son in his place.

With one hand, Hiei slapped the matches out of Kuwabara's grasp. When he was fifteen, Kuwabara might have responded badly to that, but being a teacher had mellowed the human as well as inspired a receding hairline.

Standing back, Hiei lifted his bandaged arm and lit the grill with a blast of Ningenkai flames. The force was such that everyone's hair whipped in the air wildly, and Kei all but lost his balance. Once the charcoal was lit and the over-the-top display of pyrotechnics died down, Kurama grimaced.

"A snap of the fingers would have sufficed, Hiei."

But there was humor there, and everyone heard it. The group laughed.

Kei, on the other hand, was ecstatic.

"Whoa! You can make fire? That's so cool! Can you spar too?"

It was the question Keiko feared the moment the fire demon made his appearance. In a flash, Hiei swung at the child, but his fist was stopped by a very skilled block. Kei held the fire demon's fist confidently in his upraised palm, and that haughty streak, that spark, that open love so unique to Yusuke, shone through the boy's deep brown eyes.

All at once, for reasons he could not explain, Hiei took a shine to him.

"You're strong," Hiei coolly noted. "Just like your father."

He slacked his fist, and Kei lowered it.

"He trains me almost every day." He said proudly. "You're good. I can tell. Maybe we can play some time."

Hiei wanted to scoff, but couldn't. In fact he surprised himself. "Maybe."

Once the pork ribs and mackerel hit the grill, the gathering came into full swing with the tantei and the women chattered away as if they had never stopped hanging out. Kurama settled beside Botan and across Shizuru at the table, catching up on the news in Reikai. Yusuke commandeered the barbeque while Keiko stirred the marinade. Kuwabara was talking to Yukina, but stepped aside, and Hiei made it a point to speak to him privately.

"You live with her?" Hiei began.

Kuwabara didn't hear any threat in the fire demon's tone, and so answered frankly.

"Yeah. Six and a half years now."

"In human years, that's quite a while." Again, he spoke neutrally, and Kuwabara pondered if age, even for a demon, tempered Hiei as well.

"It's been great. She's a sweetheart. Sometimes she visits my class, to drop off lunch or something, and my kids wonder how the heck I got so lucky."

Hiei couldn't help it. "Smart kids."

In spite of the wisecrack, Kuwabara took it in stride and chuckled. "Yeah, they've got potential. The attitudes, though… were we that bad?"

"You're asking the wrong person. You're begging to be insulted."

"And you're being _nice_."

"Don't press your luck, Kuwabara."

They grew quiet, watching the others mingle and eat several feet away. Kuwabara peered at the fire demon, and dared to ask, "So. You're here. How come?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"You always do."

Hiei scowled. "You've gotten a little sharp."

"And now you're complimenting me. You've gotten a little compassionate."

The fire demon was a little irritated, but as Kuwabara spoke more slowly and thoughtfully than he ever had as a teenager, he found that the impulse to belittle the man had waned. Not wanting to be probed any further, he redirected the conversation elsewhere. "Yukina," Hiei began again, "What are your plans for her?" When Kuwabara gave him a curious look, Hiei added, "She's a demon, it's my business."

"Part of your job?"

It wasn't the truth, but the excuse was good. Hiei seized it. "Yes."

Kuwabara sighed longingly and watched as Yukina continued to play with Kei and Nyako. "I want to marry her, I've been thinking about it forever, but… but I don't think she'll understand what that means. I don't want her to go into something she understands. It wouldn't be fair."

Now, Hiei was affronted. However sharp Kuwabara had gotten, he was still agonizingly dull around certain edges. "You fool. There's nothing fair about waiting and waiting for some sense of security either. If you want to dedicate your life to the girl, do it. Your bullshit sense of honor makes me sick."

The human frowned. "_Hey_-"

"-Yukina's quiet, but she isn't stupid," Hiei plowed on. "If you truly loved her, you'd recognize that. Or maybe you're too scared that she'll reject you. Good for her if she did."

The conversation had deteriorated in much the way both Hiei and Kuwabara had expected. Some things did not change, and unfortunately this animosity would be one them. Kuwbara clenched his fists against his sides.

"Damn it, Hiei! You're such a bastard, you know that?"

"At least when I make a decision, I follow it through. I don't pretend to be a man of chivalry because I know that's something I will never be."

Fury draining from his chest, Kuwbara raised his hand and dragged his palm across his face. "Honestly, the way you talk. You're not just a bastard, you're a _depressing_ bastard."

Hiei didn't argue with that.

"Don't keep Yukina waiting. You're balding faster than you're aging as it is. I find _that_ depressing."

He decided to end their talk there, for Hiei knew that if they continued, he may very well ask, 'of all the goddamned people, why did she have to choose _you_?' It was not his place to ask such a question, and Reikai forbid that he'd be the one to set Kuwabara's insecurities aside for good.

Once the sky had turned a faint shade of violet and blue, the group finished eating and cleaned up the yard before adjourning to the temple. Keiko and Yusuke excused themselves to fetch something from their car, and when they returned, Yusuke was carrying a horrifying device that had four microphones attached to it, and Keiko carried a cardboard box filled with discs.

"Anyone up for karaoke?" She asked.

Kei stuck his tongue out. "Not me!"

"Well, you don't have to sing then," Keiko chided. She lowered the box, and Botan peered inside.

"Hey hey! Look at this- Keiko-chan's got The Best of the 80s!"

"The _eighties_? Come on, we're not that old."

"Kazuma, you were_ born_ in the eighties," Shizuru groused. "Jeez, you're a middle school teacher and you can't even do math."

Hiei sat on the floor and positioned himself close enough the sliding door in the event he needed to make a stealthy exit. Kurama did not fail to notice this and sat beside his friend.

"I see that you are preparing for the worst."

"Am I wrong?"

Kurama glanced at the others and noticed Kuwabara holding a CD by Survivor.

"No, but I think this will be fun." He put his hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Relax. I won't rope you into anything this outrageous."

"As if I can trust you."

The fox demon laughed. "You don't have to stay."

But Hiei frowned. "Kurama, what did I tell you earlier?"

He recalled their brief discussion at the store. Kurama amended his earlier statement. "You don't have to stay, _but_, I would enjoy it if you were here."

The fire demon said nothing in return. He only crossed his arms over his chest and watched as the human travesty before him unfolded. Kuwabara lifted one of the wooden planks off the floor, revealing a metal, capped power outlet. He flipped open one of the four caps and plugged the karaoke machine. Yusuke hit the power button, and the screen at the top of the machine flashed blue with white text indicating, 'Welcome!'

Hiei cringed.

"We'll go around clockwise." Yusuke said, "Keiko, you're gonna sing with me?"

She stuck out her tongue much like her son had. "Duh!"

Keiko picked out their song. The music started, and Hiei knew he wouldn't last. Kei seemed to share the same sentiment, as he had laid himself across one of the bamboo mats and was attempting to nap despite the noise.

Yusuke moved side to side to the beat of synthesizers, mocking some sort of rock star. The others laughed and cheered. The lyrics crawled across the sing, and Yusuke brought his microphone close to his lips and began singing. Kurama was surprised to find that he wasn't half bad.

_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

_When I met you _

_I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around_

_Turned you into someone new_

_Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet_

_Success has been so easy for you_

_But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now_

_And I can put you back down too_

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me_

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me_

_It's much too late to find_

_You think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

_Don't you want me baby? _

_Don't you want me oh_

_Don't you want me baby?_

_Don't you want me oh_

Keiko stepped beside him, twirling her microphone by the chord. When her lyrics appeared, she sang her part of the song.

_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

_That much is true_

_But even then I knew I'd find a much better place_

_Either with or without you_

_The five years we have had have been such good times_

_I still love you_

_But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own_

_I guess it's just what I must do_

Then Yusuke joined in, and they sang and played together as if they were still kids, contrary to the first sprouts of gray hair here and there, and that bit of soft weight they had both put on around the waist.

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me_

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me_

_It's much too late to find_

_You think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

_Don't you want me baby? _

_Don't you want me oh_

_Don't you want me baby?_

_Don't you want me oh_

The girls sang along while Kurama and Kuwbara tapped their feet to the beat. When the song ended, Shizuru took one Keiko's microphone while Botan took Yusuke's, and Yukina took a vacant one lying on the floor.

"You got any Stevie Nicks in here, Keiko?" Shizuru asked.

"Stevie Nicks _and_ Fleetwood Mac," the brunette answered. "Trust me, I've got it all."

"Is our song in there?" Yukina asked.

Hiei sat up straighter. He didn't realize his sister would enjoy such activities.

"Yup, it's in here," Botan confirmed. "Put it in."

Yusuke grabbed the disc Botan held and inserted into the machine. The screen flashed again, and this time, the sound of an electric guitar filled the room.

Keiko and Yusuke clapped, and Kuwabara cheered his sister on. Shizuru cleared her throat, whereas Botan and Yukina flanked her on either side, clearly backup.

_Just like the white winged dove_

_Sings a song_

_Sounds like she's singing_

_Oooh... Ooh... Oooh..._

Smoking since she was a teenager had made Shizuru's singing voice rough and throaty. Kurama laughed with pleasure. She was perfect.

_Just like the white winged dove_

_Sings a song_

_Sounds like she's singing_

_Ooo baby... Oooh... said oooh_

_And the days go by_

_Like a strand in the wind_

_In the web that is my own_

_I begin again_

_Said to my friend (Everything's alright), baby_

_Nothin' else mattered_

_He was no more (He was no more...)_

_than a baby then_

_Well he… seemed broken hearted_

_Something within him_

_At the moment_

_That I first laid..._

_Eyes... on... him..._

_All alone...On the edge of_

_Seventeen_

Kuwabara left the room and came back with two six-packs of Asahi. He passed the pack around and opened the bottles, which foamed over with bittersweet ale. Kurama politely declined the beer, as it was one of the few things he simply did not like. Hiei likewise declined as well, with the motive of wringing out better spirits from his friend once this night was through. Kuwabara shrugged, and he, Yusuke, and Keiko clinked amber bottles.

When the song wrapped up, it was Kurama's turn. He was more than a little embarrassed, but Hiei had to hand it to Yusuke and Kuwabara to egg him on. Grabbing the mic and feigning a look that promised retribution, the fox demon selected his song.

Unlike Yusuke, Kurama wasn't about to dance in front of everyone and make a fool of himself, especially in front of Hiei. The song he had chosen was slower than his friends' previous selections. He cleared his throat just as the words began crawling across the screen.

_I am the son_

_And the heir_

_Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar_

_I am the son and heir_

_Of nothing in particular_

Truth be told, the song came out when he was about five or six years old. His mother would listen to it constantly on the car radio, tapping her hand against the steering wheel as she drove him to pre-school.

_You shut your mouth_

_How can you say…_

_I go about things the wrong way ?_

_I am Human and I need to be loved_

_Just like everybody else does_

When he grew older, he learned to appreciate the words, especially when he turned fifteen, and it seemed that he given up his old life for good.

_There's a club, if you'd like to go_

_You could meet somebody who really loves you_

_So you go, and you stand on your own_

_And you leave on your own_

_And you go home, and you cry_

_And you want to die_

He didn't need to look at lyrics, not really, and so he turned around and faced his friends, smiling as he sang. Hiei watched him with one arched eyebrow and a smirk.

_When you say it's gonna happen "now"_

_Well, when exactly do you mean?_

_See I've already waited too long_

_And all my hope is gone_

_You shut your mouth_

_How can you say…_

_I go about things the wrong way?_

_I am Human and I need to be loved_

_Just like everybody else does_

That smirk faded somewhat, and Kurama vaguely wondered why. Everyone else clapped, and Kurama wiped some sweat that had gathered over his brow with the back of his hand. He handed his microphone to Kuwabara, who wasted no time switching songs and dramatically kneeling in front of Yukina. He held her little hand, her eyes grew wide, and Kuwabara commenced destroying a classic.

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight!_

_It must have been something you said_

_I just died in your arms tonight!_

Kuwabara knew he couldn't sing, and he didn't really care. Yusuke fell over and landed on the floor, laughing until tears rolled down his cheeks. He rolled from side to side, clutching himself as if his ribs might burst. Shizuru lit a cigarette and covered her ears with both hands. Yukina, the sweet girl, giggled softly and smiled. The hilarity was contagious, and Kurama, Botan, and Keiko joined Yusuke's unrestrained guffaws. It was painful, and it felt so good.

It was far more than he could handle. The noise was worse than nails on a chalkboard. Hiei flitted out the door so quickly, he doubted anyone noticed. It wouldn't make a difference at any rate. Kurama was cheerily occupied and he had no intention in participating.

Outside, he walked as far away from the temple as possible until the laughter and music were reduced to a more pleasant buzz and rumble. He walked along the beach shore, and in the distance he saw a small figure crouched on the sand, doodling with a long stick.

"What are you doing here? Your parents will get worried"

Kei looked up. The fire demon had to give Kei credit. He didn't see him leave.

"Huh? Oh, I didn't like Kuwabara's singing so I went away."

Hiei snorted. "Wise choice."

He walked up the child and sat on the sand. "What's that?"

Concentrating, Kei focused on the strokes he made. "It's a drawing of a whale."

With a snap of his fingers, Hiei produced a small flame on the tip of his index finger. He held the flame just above Kei's drawing and immediately saw the large, round body of a whale, its flippers, and tail. Kei even include the water spout at the top of its head."

"Hn. Not bad."

"It's easier with pencil and paper."

Hiei didn't know what else to say, so he gave a curt nod, leaned back, and watched the little boy draw fish and seaweed around the whale. He was growing drowsy from the soothing sound of the tides and the cool air, when Kei brought him out of his stupor.

"How come you don't smile?"

Impetuous kid. "Does it matter?"

"Well, you look lonely. Kinda like Kurama. He's good at hiding it, though."

They sat together in comfortable silence, Kei yawning every so often. By his fifth yawn, Kei leaned his head against Hiei's shoulder. The fire demon stiffened, and he nearly pushed the child away, but was brought up short by Kei's unquestioning trust. He suddenly remembered watching his sister from a far, and that troubling desire for brief contact and affection reminded him of a dull ache he could never satisfy. Thus, Hiei felt obliged to suffer through this minor inconvenience, this soft weight against his side, despite his better judgment.

At the temple, it was not long before Kurama noticed that two people were absent from the loud festivities. Quietly rising from his seat, Kurama went out the sliding door. With Yusuke and Kuwabara singing a duet of "Eye of the Tiger," Kurama doubted he needed be as subtle in his departure as Hiei had been.

It was not long before he discovered Hiei with Kei sleeping across his lap, his head cradled over the gentle bend of Hiei's left elbow. It was a most unusual sight that Kurama never imagined he would one day see.

"You get along with children quite well, it seems," the fox demon whispered as he made his way toward them.

"He's messy, rowdy, and asks too many questions." Despite his words, Hiei had his right palm lying gently over the side of Kei's head and his fingers unconsciously played with the boy's unruly hair. "He's every bit the pain in the ass his father is."

Kurama chuckled and sat down next to them. He pulled off his shoes and buried his bare feet in the pliant, cool sand. "I won't argue with that assessment, but we both know you have Yusuke's back."

"And so do you."

"And so do I." Kurama agreed. He didn't know why he asked, it was such an innocuous question, but he voiced it anyway, "Do you want children one day?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Don't be silly. You know my upbringing. A child would be better off raised by someone like Genkai."

"Genkai is dead."

"My point exactly."

While Kuwabara might not appreciate such levity, Kurama did despite its being dark. "I'm not so sure I'd be a very good father either," he admitted. "But it would be nice to have a family."

"So make one."

"On a foundation of lies? No, I don't think so. No child deserves that." He glanced at the temple in the distance. He could see the incandescent light glowing through the temple's wooden and paper walls. "The party is going to wrap up soon. We should head back before Yusuke and Keiko kill each other."

"You mean before _Keiko_ kills Yusuke."

"Ah, yes. My mistake."

Hiei shifted the little boy on his lap and hefted him up against his waist. Kei momentarily blinked awake to wrap his chubby arms around Hiei's neck before quickly returning to sleep.

As they climbed up the hill, they could hear the unmistakable sound of Yusuke and Keiko bickering.

"Yusuke, where's Kei?"

"Huh? Oh, jeez, I dunno. Last I saw him he was playing in the sand."

"You left Kei all by himself?"

"I thought _you_ were watching him!"

"Me? I was cleaning up this mess! What were _you_ doing?"

Kurama covered his mouth to suppress a laugh, then dutifully opened the sliding door. On the other side, Yususke and Keiko faced on another like a pair of angry bulls.

"Be quiet, you idiots," Hiei broke in. "You'll wake him."

They both turned to find the fire demon carrying the sleeping boy in his arms. Keiko's mouth dropped open wide. In horror or surprise, Kurama couldn't tell. Yusuke scratched his head.

"Huh, well look at that. Little guy's tuckered out."

Lifting Kei by the underarms, Hiei handed him over to Yusuke.

"Next time I'm reduced to babysitting, your son won't be so lucky."

Noticing that Keiko had gone pale, Kurama leaned over and whispered. "I know it's hard to tell, but he's joking."

"What a charming sense of humor," she deadpanned.

Botan and Shizuru had already begun unplugging the karaoke machine and wrapping the microphone cords around their handles. Kuwabara, who had more than his fair share of beers, was flushed and slightly drowsy. Yukina found his jacket and covered his shoulders with it like a cloak. Kuwabara smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

Once everything was gathered together, and the mess they had made was set to rights, they took one last look at the temple, now dark, before closing the door behind them and climbing down the seemingly endless steps. If someone were to visit the temple now, he would never know that old friends had had a reunion there only an hour earlier.

On the street, Yusuke loaded the karaoke machine and CDs into the trunk of his car, then opened one of the doors to the backseat. Having done this a million times, Keiko leaned inside and carefully deposited her son, pulling the seatbelt across his chest and lap. Everyone hugged and kissed one another goodbye, and Hiei kept his distance as Kurama shared in the emotion of the moment. Before Yusuke could get in the driver's seat, however, Hiei withdrew a small box from his coat and handed it to him.

"From Mukuro," he said simply.

Curious, Yusuke opened the box. A sly smile tugged on either side of his lips. "Makai spices. Nice. Tell her I said thanks, and I plan on sending some ramen her way."

Hiei nodded.

Joining his side, Kurama watched as their friends, one by one, drove off. Only Botan produced her trademark oar and flew away. She disappeared into the sky like a shooting star, and then, Kurama and Hiei were once more alone.

"The night's still young." Kurama commented. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"After that disgusting experience, yes. In fact, you owe me two now."

The fox demon led the way back to his vehicle, unlocking the door with his car keys as they went.

"There's a bar I like to visit after work," Kurama explained as he turned the engine. "It's usually quiet when there's no event going on. I think you'll like it."

"Is there karaoke?"

Kurama blinked. "No."

Hiei closed his eyes and leaned his head against his window.

"Good."

TBC…

NOTES: I don't own any of the songs or song lyrics written in this story. These songs include: "Don't You Want Me?" by The Human League, "Edge of Seventeen" by Stevie Nicks, "How Soon is Now?" by the Smiths, "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor, and "Sunday Afternoon" by Rachael Yamagata.


End file.
